An electronic device, such as a laptop personal computer (laptop PC), typically includes a keyboard unit attached to an upper face of the chassis (hereinafter called a main body chassis) of its main body. Patent Document 1, for example, discloses the structure having a recess at the upper face of the main body chassis so as to store a keyboard unit in this recess. This keyboard unit has a hook protruding from its lower face, and the keyboard unit is fixed to the main body chassis by engaging the hook with an engagement hole at the bottom face of the recess.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-265251